KH: Remix, Book 1: Lost
by dreamingleaf7
Summary: The first book of a four book series. "Don't get me wrong! I'm not following him because I like this guy! Porcupine can be a pain when he wants to. I'm only doing this for me alright! I need to restore my memories and that's all that matters."


_Where am I….?_

_Who are you….?_

_Who am I….?_

_I… Can't remember…._

_My… Name?_

_It's…._

* * *

_Disney Interactive Studios, Square Enix, and forevermine99__ present..._

_Kingdom Hearts: Remix_

* * *

Chapter 1: Memories

"Vui! Vui, wake up!"

"Vuiiiii~!"

"Come on Vui!"

"H-Hayner! Don't kick her!"

A young bluenette blinked her eyes open and groaned, her side ached and she was terribly dizzy. "Who kicked me?" She demanded, standing up and glaring at a blonde boy with a nonchalant look on his face. "Hayner!" She growled, tackling the guy to the ground. It soon broke out into a fight of fist-punching and hair pulling.

Two standbys gasped and tried to break the duo up as they fought. "Guys, seriously! This is the fourth time this week!" A girl with brown braids exclaimed, pulling the bluenette back.

A rather stocky boy with black hair sighed, pulling Hayner away. "Was kicking her really necessary, Hayner?"

He glared, looking to the side. "Vui wouldn't wake up!"

The girl, Vui, growled and clenched her fists. "Well excuse me! But I've been up all night trying to finish the summer homework!" She finally sighed. "Whatever…" Vui plopped down onto the couch next to the girl with braids, propping her boot clad feet onto the armrest.

_**[World: Twilight Town (The silhouette of Twilight Town appears along with two capital T's. Eventually the worlds Twilight Town fade in, sparkling]**_

"Speaking of summer homework, what are we going to do?" The brunette known as Olette asked.

The chubby boy thought for a while. "Why not on the 7 wonders of Twilight Town?"

Vui looked up in interest. "7 wonders of Twilight Town? What are they, Pence?"

"Just some supposed rumors in the town." The black-haired boy, Pence, explained.

Hayner nodded. "Sounds good. How about we hea-"

Suddenly, a boy with spiky hair and clothes that were _way _too small for him appeared with…. Was that a dog and duck! Everyone turned their attention to them. Vui sat up, looking at him.

Hayner glared at the intruder. "What do you want?" He demanded.

"Um… Nothing! Just wondering what was back here!" The boy said sheepishly.

Pence and Olette walked up to the boy hesitantly, before being joined by Hayner and Vui.

"You're… New around here, right? I'm Pence." Pence introduced himself.

Vui placed her arms behind her head. "Another newbie huh? Welcome to the club. I'm Vui."

Hayner looked at the boy. "Hayner. Nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch ya later." He waved the spiky-haired male off before walking away.

Olette stepped forward, crossing her arms behind her back. "My name's Olette. Hey, did you finish the summer homework, yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?" She sighed.

The boy looked at her then at his companions in confusion. "Homework?"

_Well he's screwed. _Vui thought to herself. "So are you gonna introduce yourselves or what?"

"Oh we're sorry!" The dog apologized. "We're Sora, Donald, and Goofy." He said, pointing to each one.

Sora waved at the trio. "Hey there."

Pence and Olette looked at each other. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, we just met someone who was looking for you."

Vui frowned. "We did?"

"Well… Me, Hayner and Olette did. You were still asleep." Pence said.

She sighed, running a fingerless-gloved hand through her hair. "The one time I sleep…"

Pence turned back to Sora. "Anyway, he seemed in a hurry. He had this black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears." He made a shape above his head to represent the ears.

Sora, Donald and Goofy thought for a while before finally coming up with an answer. "The King!" They exclaimed in unison, obvious excitement on their faces.

"Where did you see him?" Sora asked.

"At the station."

Sora nodded. "The station! Thanks!"

"Well, we better get back to that assignment." Olette said before walking off. Pence followed in suit as well as Vui, the bluenette looking back at Sora for a quick moment.

_Wonder what he meant by King? _She thought to herself. "Hey, I'll meet you guys at the Spooky Steps, alright?"

Olette nodded. "See ya later." Pence and her waved before the three went their separate ways.

* * *

By the time Vui reached the Station, Sora Donald and Goofy were already there, looking around the area. She quickly hid around the corner, watching them. They seemed really determined to find this guy that they called "King". She couldn't help but feel curious.

Suddenly, white human-like creatures surrounded the group causing the girl's eyes to widen. Vui flexed her left hand, a light glowing before a Keyblade appeared. "They need help!" She whispered. She was about to run up and rescue them when…

Sora summoned a Keyblade as well.

She gasped. "He… Has one too…" Vui looked at her Keyblade then at his. _He… Might help me… _She thought. For now, it was best to stay hidden and see what would happen.

Vui watched patiently as Sora and his companions beat those…. Whatever those were. But they just kept on coming and the gang was slowly losing energy. She clenched her fist, she had to be patient with this… Then… They fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Sora!" Vui exclaimed, running up to him, Keyblade in hand before a small figure beat her to it. She gasped and took cover again.

The figure destroyed the creatures with one hit, saving Sora, Donald, and Goofy. She looked at the rescuer with wide eyes. He/She had a Keyblade as well… _They just decide to pop up everywhere now… _She thought. _Next thing you know Hayner will have a Keyblade._

"You're Majesty?" Donald exclaimed before getting hushed by the figure.

"You gotta board the train and leave town!" The King hushed. "The train knows the way."

_Wait… They're already leaving? I'm going to miss my chance! _Vui thought frantically. _I need to stop them! _She gasped and pressed herself up against the wall as the King ran right past her. Vui bit her lip and looked back at the gang, her one last hope was slowly fading away from her fingertips!

Her thoughts were interrupted when a simple chuckle ringed in the air. Sora was laughing?

Donald glared at his companion. "Hey! What's so funny?"

"Your guy's face!" He exclaimed, pointing to their faces. Donald and Goofy looked at each other before laughing as well.

_What a strange group…. _She thought to herself.

Sora smiled at his friends. "What do you say guys? Let's stick around for one more journey!" They all nodded in agreement. "To… Where again?"

Goofy spoke up. "We have to board the train."

"Oh yeah… Come on!"

"Wait!"

Before Sora, Donald and Goofy could walk through the glass doors, a voice called out to them. The trio turned around, coming face to face with Vui.

"You guys… Are leaving right?" She asked.

Sora looked at his companions before looking back at the girl. "Um.. Yeah."

She clenched her fists before staring at him, determination in her eyes. "Let me come with you!"

"Wh-What?" Donald exclaimed, his bill opened wide in surprise.

Vui sighed. "Let's just cut to the chase. I know what that weapon you have is, Sora…. I have one too." She held out her hand, summoning her Keyblade. "I call it Time's A Ticking." She noticed they were about to say something but she stopped them, holding her hand up. "No, I don't know why I have it… In fact… I don't remember anything about me at all."

She finally allowed Sora to talk. "You mean… You just forgot?"

She nodded. "All I remember is my name and my Keyblade…. Which is why I have to go with you! If you have a Keyblade like me… Maybe joining you on your journey could possibly regain my memories!" Vui looked at them with pleading eyes. "Please, please, _please_."

Sora and the gang looked at each other, as if having a telepathic conversation. "Alright. You can come with us." Sora said.

Vui let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you…" She walked up to them, her new comrades. "Come on, we got a train to catch." They all nodded in agreement before following her inside.

* * *

The station was rather simple to say the least and quite…. Symmetrical. Almost everything lined up together perfectly. Vui walked in with the gang, observing everything. Even though she had lived in Twilight Town for about a few months, she never went inside the station before. She just never found a reason to visit it.

"Wait up!" A familiar voice called to the group.

Vui turned around. "Guys! What…. Are you…."

Olette frowned. "You're leaving, Vui?"

She gave a slight nod. "Yeah… I think that going with Sora will help me restore my memories…."

They Twilight Town Trio frowned before smiling. "If that's what you want." Olette said softly. "We'll miss you, Vui!" She walked up and gave the bluenette a hug.

Vui flinched a bit, feeling awkward when Pence joined in as well. "Um… Too much touchy feely guys." She laughed sheepishly. "Anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

Pence let go of her. "We came to see Sora off, it just seemed like something we outta do. But since you're leaving too… I guess we're seeing you off too."

"Oh, thanks guys." Sora said, smiling. A loud chime echoed throughout the station, signaling the time for trains to depart.

"You should hurry and get your tickets." Olette suggested, the boy with spiky hair answering with a nod.

"Right."

They walked up to the ticket counter, Sora taking out an orange pouch filled with money inside. Vui frowned at the pouch.

"Hey…." Olette took out her own pouch, identical to the on in Sora's hand.

Goofy looked closely at it. "They're the same!"

The girl with braids nodded. "Yeah."

Sora shrugged before turning to the person at the counter. "Four tickets please." Once he collected the tickets he started to head to the train before stopping.

Vui frowned, looking at him. "What's wrong?

"I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again…" He muttered.

Donald frowned. "Why not?"

"You're thinking too much." Goofy chuckled.

Sora gave a forced smile. "Yeah, you're right." They walked up to the train, stopping right at the door. He looked at Donald and Goofy. "Okay, let's go." He turned to the Twilight Town Trio as the dog and duck walked inside. "Bye."

"Hey Sora," Hayner began, "you sure we haven't met before?"

The spiky-haired male thought for a while before nodding. "Positive. Why do you ask?"

Hayner thought for a moment too before shrugging. "I don't know."

Sora chuckled, smiling at them before a small tear fell down his cheek. He noticed everyone's shocked expressions and felt his cheek. "Huh?" Sora wiped his eyes clean.

"You okay?" Olette asked, a bit worried.

"Y-Yeah.." He nodded. "Don't know where it came from."

Hayner smirked. "Pull it together."

"Right…"

Vui rolled her eyes. "Why are you crying? I should be the one spilling some tears for them…. Well except for Hayner, he's an idiot."

"What did you call me?" Hayner demanded, clenching his fists.

"Did I stutter?" She demanded.

Hayner yelled in frustration. "Ugh! You're the one person I am _not _going to miss!"

"Well I'm not going to miss you either!" Vui screamed before stomping into the train.

Sora looked from Vui to the trio before laughing sheepishly. "See ya." He then hopped onto the train, the door closing behind him.

Pence placed a hand on Hayner's shoulder, smiling sadly. "I'm going to miss her too…"

* * *

The group stared out the window as Twilight Town slowly grew smaller and smaller. The bluenette turned to look at her male companion, seeing him reach into the orange pouch similar to Olette's and pulled out a small, blue crystal orb. "You know…" He said, causing Donald and Goofy to look at him as well. "I'm sad."

"We'll be back." Donald encouraged.

Goofy nodded. "Yeah. We can visit Hayner and those guys again."

Vui smiled and playfully punched his shoulder. "So don't worry about it."

And so the train continued on to their next destination…..

* * *

_**A/N: So what do you think of the new KH story? Kingdom Hearts:Remix will be a four book series consisting of the story lines of KH2, BBS, KH3D and KH3. I'll be deleting the Key To Time tomorrow... Anyway, please review! **_


End file.
